Powerless
by TeddyBearHuggles
Summary: Contains spoilers! Sebastian feels that there is no one else in this world that he can care about, no one except for his partner Joseph anyways. But there's something horribly wrong with Joseph, something in him that makes him want to die. Sebastian can't handle yet another person escaping from his life. Sebastian x Joseph. Yaoi! Boy loving! Rated T due to cursing.


_**A/N:**_ _I was playing the Evil Within and do you guys remember in the church when Sebastian stabs Joseph with the syringe right before Ruvik comes with his magical floating powers? Yeah so I was watching the interaction of joseph and Sebastian and I just had the strongest urge in the world to write a fan fiction about them._

 _So I did (; Most likely ,there will be more of these popping up in my stories, some rated T, like this one, and some rated M. Cause who doesn't love some sexy boy loving right? Anyways, I hope you like this and if any of you have any requests or ideas for a story I should write, don't be afraid to let me know ^^_

 _ **Pairing:**_ _Sebastian x Joseph_

 _ **POV:**_ _Sebastian_

"Joseph!" I yelled my partner's name, shooting yet another one of those things in the head before I headed over towards him. Somehow we had managed to get swarmed and I was quickly running out of ammo. Joseph was doing no better, I was sure both his handgun and the shotgun we found were empty. At the moment, he was fighting off one of the things that were attempting to attack him, making him get backed up in a corner. Another tried to get me as I ran to him, but I quickly kicked it away and shot it's head once.

"Get off of him you son of a bitch!" I yelled, grabbing the disgusting thing by the back of it's shirt. I tossed it to the ground, shooting it twice before turning my attention to my partner, who was hunched over coughing at the moment.

"Joseph! Are you alright?!" I asked him, standing in front of him protectively, keeping an eye on all the things around us,"Are you hurt?" One of them started to make a beeline for us, but I easily kicked it down, it's head going through a broken piece of wood on the floor.

"Yeah...I think I'm okay," Joseph got out after his coughing fit and I could hear his heavy breathing behind me. He was in a bad shape, I knew that. But if he was able to run, at least long enough for us to get out of here, then it was okay.

"Good. This way," I said, taking hold of his wrist and running with him towards a house I stopped earlier. He followed behind me, though I could tell something was wrong. He was stumbling and I almost had to drag him by the time we got close enough to it.

"Damnit!" I cursed as one of them got closer and I quickly rid of it, but Joseph couldn't move any farther. However, I would not abandon my partner. 'Hope he doesn't mind this,' I thought as I pocketed my gun quickly and scooped Joseph up. It wasn't like he weighed much more than 140 pounds with how skinny he was. It was easier to carry him then it was to try and run with him. He didn't seem to mind in, in fact as soon as I picked him up he wrapped his arms around my neck, coughing once more. With this faster speed, I was able to make it into the house, shutting the door quickly and then running upstairs and into one of the rooms. I heard them break down the door downstairs, but they didn't know where we were.

Quickly, I sat on the bed with Joseph still in my arms, putting one of my hands over his mouth. He put one of his on top of mine, trying to contain his coughs and also trying to muffle any that happened to escape out. I wasn't sure how long we sat there like that, listening downstairs while those things walked around and then left. And even after they left, we remained still for another 15 minutes just to make sure they weren't coming back. Slowly, Joseph moved his hand away and I did the same, letting out a sigh of relief. Joseph slowly got off from my lap, where he had been sitting for at least 30 minutes, probably longer. He was being very cautious as he did so, so he wasn't off right away. Once he finally was however, I got up from the disgusting bed as well, moving towards the door. It didn't have a lock on it, but there was a bookshelf close by.

"Think you can help me move this?" I asked, looking back at Joseph. For the moment, he had ceased coughing so he looked at me with a nod, getting up from his spot. He moved over and together, we carefully moved the bookshelf in front of the door. I wanted to be very cautious however, so we also moved a desk over as well and multiple boxes. I wasn't worried about them breaking down the door but if they did, there was a window with a tree branch literally right outside it, so we could get out if something happened. Sighing, I turned to Joseph who was looking around the room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him, moving over to the window in the room and looking out of it. It was beginning to get dark, the sun was going to be setting very soon. It would be best to travel during the day, so stay here until it got light out seemed like the most logical decision.

"As best as I can be at the moment I suppose," Joseph replied, making me look over at him,"I have this constant headache and this...nagging feeling in me that just won't go away." Though Joseph didn't exactly tell me what that 'nagging feeling' was, I knew well enough what it was. Suicidal thoughts. Wanting to kill himself. Whatever was done to him, it made him this way. Through all of the years that I have know Joseph, he never shows any signs of depression. Normally, he was a pretty positive guy, enthusiastic. But this damn place was changing him.

"You should try to get some rest Joseph. I don't want you straining yourself," I said to him, my gaze returning to out the window. Through the window, I saw Joseph look over at me and just watch me for a moment. As he did, he was clenching and unclenching his hands almost in a nervous way it seemed to me.

"What about you Seb? Aren't you tired?" he asked me, moving closer to me and joining me at the window. I put my arm on the window, resting my forehead against the cool glass for a moment.

"Don't you worry about me. I'm not the one going through what you are," I replied, glancing over at him. Joseph looked back at me and I could see the bags under his eyes, the signs of distress were very clear on his young face. It angered me that he was so affected by all of this, he deserved none of it.

"Come on now, don't argue. I have no energy in me than you might think," I said to him when he opened his mouth to argue once again. I moved over and grabbed the nearest chair, bringing it over. I placed it behind him and then looked at him, motioning for him to sit down. When it was clear to him that I was not about to let him off the hook, he sat down in the chair, sign when he did so, though that only caused him to cough afterwards. I watched him as he got over the small fit and then I took off my vest.

"It's not the cleanest right not, but if you put your head on the inside it'll probably be a little better," I said to him, folding it so the inside was showing instead of he blood covered outside and holding it out to him. He looked at it, then at me. Obviously, he was prepared to argue with me, but after a glare from me, he took it with a small mutter of 'thank you'. Nodding and offering him a smile, I returned to the window, staring out it but also occasionally looked at Joseph. He wasn't prepared to go to bed at first, but after finally giving in and using my vet as a sort of pillow, I noticed he started to doze off. And then about 15 minutes later, I heard his breathing begin to even out and slow down, hearing his soft snoring. With him finally asleep, I turned my full attention to the window to watch for more of those things.

Three hours after Joseph fell asleep, I found myself sitting on the floor near him, cleaning out our weapons with and sheet from the bed in the room. I had been watching the window up until 45 minutes ago. It was mainly quiet, but whenever one of those things would pass by, I would duck down and wait for them to pass before watching once again. My legs had begun to get tired, so I busied myself with this instead. Finishing off with Joseph's handgun, I sighed softly, reaching for his shotgun when I heard his stir. I looked up at him, seeing him turn his head this way and that. Soon, he began to cough once again, rather violently as a matter of fact.

"Joseph," I quickly got up from my spot, going over to him and putting a hand on his back. Now hunched over, he continued to cough and I tried to be as much comfort as possible. It bothered me greatly that I wasn't able to do anything more for him except stand there with a hand on his back and try to sooth him through it. It made me feel extremely powerless. As a detective, I enjoyed helping people, I wanted to fix things for everyone. But for Joseph, it seemed I couldn't do anything.

"Se...sebas..," Joseph attempted to speak, but he was unable to. I knelt down slightly, trying to get a better look at him. But as I did so, I found myself being pushing back against the floor with Joseph on top of me. Once again, he had turned, attempting to kill me. I struggled against him, but he struggled just as hard.

"Dammit Joseph...I'm sorry!" I found myself apologizing. I was apologizing for my inability to knock him out of this, to help him in some way. I had done a lot of things in my years of being a detective, but maybe this was the one thing that I could do nothing about. Like the death of my daughter and the disappearance of my wife. I couldn't do anything about it and it made me feel sick. Letting out a growl, I quickly rolled us over, causing to to tumble a bit. I managed to turn Joseph around so that his back was pressed up against my chest, taking both of his wrists in my hands. He continued to struggle against me, snarling and trying to attack me, bite me even. And I sat there with him in my lap, looking down at him.

"Calm down Joseph. Calm down Joseph. It's alright," I said to him over and over again, breathing heavily from needing to hold him back. Joseph wasn't exactly weak when he was normal, but his strength seemed to go up ten time when he was like this. It was hard to keep him down, even for me. And he was starting to stay like this longer. While before it had been less than 10 seconds, the length he was like this seemed to grow rapidly. I sat there with him in my arms for nearly 5 minutes, whispering little nothings in his ear, before I felt him begin to calm down in my arms. I did not however loosen my grip before I felt him go limp and heart his heavy breathing. The next thing I heard from him were sobs and felt his body shaking. I loosened my grip, though I did keep my hands on him.

"Jos-."

"Why do you do this Seb?! Why don't you just end it!?" Joseph cried out, turning to look over his shoulder. Tears were running down his cheeks, which surprised me,"Why do you insist on trying to help me?! You can't help this! Just kill me dammit! Kill me!" Joseph hung his head then, continuing to sob like that in my lap. He attempted to get out of my grasp, but I wouldn't let him leave yet. Moving my arms so that they were wrapped around him, but so his arms were still under them, I rested my forehead against his shoulder blade, breathing steadily as I listened to my partner cry.

"Because you're all I have left," I finally replied to him, obviously getting his attention. He turned slightly so that he could look at me and I removed my forehead from his back.

"Seb?" he questioned me, trying once again to move his hands. I didn't let him though, keeping my arms firmly around him and on his arms so that he couldn't move them. Sighing, I returned my forehead to his shoulder blade, blinking slowly.

"You're all that I have left Joseph. After Lily's death and Myra's disappearance, I didn't have anything to protect. I didn't...have anything to care for. Except for you. You were there with me Joseph. And you're the thing, the person, that I care about the most," I said to him, closing my eyes after I was done talking. I could hear his heartbeat begin to speed up as I said these things to him. Again, he tried to move himself and this time, I let him. He took my hands and gently moved them off of him. But it wasn't that he was leaving. Instead, he simply turned in my lap so that he was facing me. I allowed him to do this, in fact, I wanted him to. My arms went around his hips, clasping my hands together at his back. Joseph put both of his hands on my cheeks, making me look up at him. I did indeed look at him, saw the worry in his eyes as well. I swallowed thickly, feeling a slight lump forming in my throat. I would not allow myself to cry though. Never had I cried in front of Joseph or even Myra and I would not start now.

"I only have you Joseph. So please, don't talk about killing you. Even if that was your last wish, I would never be able to do that," I said to him, pulling him closer to myself. His thumbs gently began to rub at my cheeks as he looked down at him, not longer crying, which I was glad for. I found myself leaning into his touching, wanting, longing for this sort of touch.

"I'm so sorry Seb," he whispered to me then, leaning forward so our foreheads were against one another. His eyes closed while mine remained open, staring at his tear soaked face. One of my hands left his hips for a moment and instead moved up to his cheeks, attempting to wipe away those damned tears. His eyes opened when my hand froze on his cheek, eyes finding mine right away. Unable to hold off the inevitable for any longer, I moved my head in and placed my lips against his. Joseph visibly shivered when this happened, but he did not make a move to climb off of me. Instead, he tilted his head to the side in an attempt to deepen our soft kiss. Closing my eyes finally, I returned my arm back down to his hips, liking it best there. His hands moved away from my cheeks to instead wrap around my neck. This also allowed him to pull me closer, which I didn't have a problem with. When I felt his tongue poking around against my lips, I happily opened myself up to him and we began to lap at one another's tongues. Not in an animalistic way. In a calm, soothing way.

Our tongues moving against one another went on for a while until I figured we both needed air and I pulled away. I looked at Joseph, who was looking at me with a blush on his face before I hid myself on his shoulder. He didn't need to mind, for one of his hands tangled into my growing hair and the other went to place on my back. Our breaths began to slow down until they were normal again and Joseph didn't have another coughing fit afterwards. Some time later, I noticed my eyelids began to get heavy. I tried to pull back, but Joseph's hand kept my head firmly in place against his shoulder.

"Rest Sebastian," was all he said to me, whispering it in my ear. Any other time I would have forced away from him, but right now, sleep sounded far too damn good. I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, hiding my face in the crook of Joseph's neck. My body slowly began to relax itself, Joseph's constant rubbing of my back certainly helped that as well as the occasional kisses on the head from him. Normally, I wasn't into the sappy crap. But for some reason, Joseph doing this to me was actually okay. So in no time, I found my eyes begin to close and soon I was on the brink of sleep. Joseph was the one person now that I was able to relax around like this, that I was able to show my 'weaker' side to. Normally, only Myra had been able to see it and even then it wasn't to the magnitude of how I felt with Joseph. I suppose that's saying something about me, huh?


End file.
